NaLu Lemon Prompts
by LemonsAndLemons
Summary: A collection of NaLu smuts from prompts. Most contain blowjobs and oral pleasure, don't like don't read.


Natsu threw down his pencil. "Fuck," he groaned. He hated homework, as most college students do. He couldn't wait until his girlfriend Lucy arrived to his apartment. She was pretty smart, and even though he could figure out his homework on his own, she could talk to him.

And it was for his math class, of all things.

He was almost done with his homework for the day, just had to finish the backside of this sheet. Natsu had just picked up his pencil, wishing to hang out with his friend/rival Gray instead, when he heard the door open.

"Natsu! I'm home!"

Natsu grinned as he jumped up from his chair and ran into the main hall of his apartment. There stood his favorite person, his girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore her work uniform. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Natsu!"

"Lucy!" He shouted, pulling her into a hug. She giggled that cute laugh of hers before pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues gently clashing as they breathed in each other's scent. Natsu could taste her vanilla lip balm on the soft pink skin.

Lucy pulled away first, panting slightly. "I was able to get off work early today," she yawned as she unzipped her jacket. She unbuttoned her uniform top, showcasing her cleavage-revealing green camisole. The blonde glanced at Natsu, smiling a little bit. "Enjoying the view?" She turned towards him, breasts bouncing a little.

Natsu jumped a little. He knew a lot of guys would go for Lucy for her assets, and , with her sweet personality and kind heart it didn't matter to him. But Lucy knew he liked her large bust, and teased him by 'accidentally' bouncing her breasts in front of him and wearing sexy tops.

"Stop blushing," Lucy laughed. "I'm going to go get changed,and you-" she kissed his nose-"need to work on your homework. At least, that's what I assume you're doing," she added.

"You know me too well, Luce," Natsu grumbled. "But I'm almost done."

"Sound good," was her reply as she walked to their room.

Natsu sat back down, yawning. _Almost done,_ he thought again. Just as he had picked up his pencil, he heard Lucy clear her throat slightly. He spun his chair around to face her, ready to tell her about his day, and then he saw what she was wearing.

His jaw dropped.

Lucy wore pale pink underwear, fishnet stockings held up with suspenders, and her hair was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She strode into the living room, and Natsu found it hard to focus on her face as her best features slightly bounced.

Sitting next to Natsu, she smiled at him. "Do you need any help with your homework?"

"Lucy, what are you...what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing clothes."

He started into her sweetly innocent eyes, trying not to look at her body. "You're wearing underwear."

Lucy adjusted her bra strap. "Same thing, isn't it? Anyway, do you need any help?"

"Not with my homework," Natsu mumbled and turned away from her. Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled it to her chest. "Aww, you're making me feel lonely. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure," Natsu quickly said and pulled his arm away, but she grabbed it again.

"Looks like you need help somewhere else though," she smirked. She walked her fingers down his stomach to his crotch. "Feels a little hard," she giggled as Natsu almost moaned when her fingers began teasing his half-hard erection. Slipping off of her chair, Lucy got on the floor and crawled between Natsu's legs.

Her head was close to his crotch now, and she slightly giggled when she saw the slight bulge. "I missed you," she whispered so her hot breath blew onto his tent.

"Lucy..." Natsu exhaled. He wasn't trying to fight it now, just accepting it.

"This'll help you with your homework, won't it?" Lucy murmured. She stood up, leaving Natsu to look confused at her. "Let's move to the bed," she explained, leading him down to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, she pushed Natsu onto the bed.

Lucy positioned herself so she was on her knees between Natsu's legs. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, and she threw it to the side. She then pressed her face against his crotch, causing him to jump. Pulling her face back up, she giggled, "You're harder than a rock." Pausing to give a quick kiss on the part that poked his pants the most, she said, "I'll just have to take care of your dick like this"-another kiss-"won't I?"

Pulling them down, she smiled. "You still have these fire-patterened boxers? You're so cute," she giggled and rested her arms on his legs so her breasts pressed against his bulge. He moaned as she kissed his stomach, feeling his erection poking her cleavage. Satisfied, Lucy trailed her way down before her lips pressed on his erection.

She began kissing patterns across the straining fabric, her hands rubbing his thighs. Natsu's hands gripped the comforter and Lucy gave his wood a quick squeeze before removing his boxers.

Marveling at his size, she made eye contact with Natsu before smiling at him.

"I want to make you feel good," she whispered and lowered her head.

Lucy's tongue ran around the tip and gently flicked against it, before taking the eager tip into her mouth. Sucking gently, she slid her lips off to give him slick, wet kisses up and down his length. She planted two on his balls and another at the base, licking the underside of his dick before kissing her way back up. Wet pops were as heard she kissed the tip several times. She then took him into her mouth again, sucking harder this time.

Natsu's hips bucked at the pleasure that overtook him. Lucy's hand began to pump his length as she moved farther down. Her other hand gently massaged his balls. "Fuck," he groaned, hands digging into the blankets.

Lucy moved farther down his throbbing cock, now sucking furiously. Sliding off with a slick pop!, she pressed her lips to the side of his member and gave him a squeeze before moving her lips back to the tip. Smiling against him, she began to gently murmur while giving Natsu a wet, warm kiss between words.

"You taste so- _smack_ -delicious and hard- _smack_ -and you're harder than a rock- _smack_ -and it's making me so horny," she finished. Giving him a final kiss, she began to pump his erection again, listening to his moans of pleasure. Her hot breath against his dick, the wet kisses, and her nimble hands were bringing him closer to his climax.

Unhooking her bra, she gave Natsu almost no time to marvel at her breasts before she stuck his length between her two mounds and began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, her breasts gently bouncing and massaging the needy member.

Natsu started thrusting into the hot, wet cavern enveloping him while his moans grew louder. "Lucy! I'm going to-I'm going to come!"

She sucked harder and began bobbing faster, her hands aiding her breasts in massaging Natsu's dick. All of a sudden, Natsu thrust hard into Lucy's mouth and gasped, "I'm coming!"

His body was washed with hot pleasure while Lucy remained on his length, firmly sucking the tip until he was done. Sitting up, she smirked at his panting face and leaned over so her breasts were by his face. She slipped a finger into her panties and asked innocently, "Can you help me with my homework now, Natsu?"

He smirked back and hooked two fingers into the waistband. "Definitely."

As moans of pleasure filled the air, Natsu's math homework remained on the table, forgotten.

* * *

 **A bit short. Write off a prompt, Lucy helps Natsu do his homework bby giving him a blowjob. Will fix any mistakes later.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
